


Bedtime Routine

by VeraBAdler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, domestiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bedtime drabble for Dean and Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this into more than this but it didn’t want to be, so here it is as all that it is.

The three of them are in the Bunker's library. It's late, late evening. 

Sam has Men of Letters files spread out all over the map table. He's been using his spare time to read through the archives -- pure research, no case in mind, just his curiosity and love of learning. He's in heaven.

Dean is sitting at one end of the couch, rereading a well-worn favorite novel. Cas is on the couch, too; he's reading Chaucer. His back is pressed against Dean's side and his legs trail towards the other end. One of Dean's arms is wrapped snugly around Cas's middle, holding their bodies close against each other.

Dean drops his book to the arm of the couch, laying it face-down to keep his place. He arches his back, stretches, and yawns.

"You ready for bed, honeybee?"

"Yes, love, let's head back." Cas drops a bookmark in his book and places it on the other arm, then stands and reaches for Dean's hand and pulls him up. Hand in hand, they start walking down the hall. "Goodnight, Sam," he calls over his shoulder.

"Yeah, 'night, Sammy," Dean adds.

"G'night, guys," Sam responds without lifting his eyes from the pages in his hand.

Ten minutes later, teeth brushed and jeans off, they wrap their bodies around each other in their bed, exchanging soft kisses and mumbled words before drifting off together.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is [also on tumblr](http://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/126590164556/bedtime-routine).


End file.
